


Cling On To Insanity: And Hope The War Will Ease Up

by tyomawrites



Series: Karintervention [2]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beware fuckers, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the war against Romans raging on, relationships will be put on the test and the result might not be what everyone wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Don't Want To Make A Move

Cheers of victory erupted around her, the sound of weapons raised in the air as the rebels embraced one another in their excitement. She smiled, shouting along with the others, embracing Donar by her side as he wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her near. They followed Crixus and Naevia towards Spartacus, grinning with teeth bared as they saw him watch the two Romans flee from sight.

“We have won the day.” Naevia said.

“We have won nothing.” Spartacus warned.

“Du siehst wunderschön mit dem geschmack von freiheit auf den lippen.” Donar whispered to her as they moved back to camp.

 

* * *

 

Back at the camp, Karin moved to join the leaders in their tent, wanting not to be left out from the discussion of plans. Spartacus acknowledged her presence before engaging the others in a small speech about wanting reports to be given to him. She wanted to be included more with, well everything.

“The Romans loss again becomes our bounty.” Agron said with a laugh.

“What of Gannicus, I would wish for his report as well.” Spartacus asked. Karin had to stifle a laugh behind her hand. When did Gannicus ever report to Spartacus after a battle.

“Well, you know the man, he favors celebration after victory.” Crixus answered.

“A thing I would gladly give blessing.” Karin rolled her eyes at Spartacus. “After Cossinius and Furious fall from concern.”

“Double our sentries on surrounding hills, I would not be caught unaware.” Spartacus ordered.

“You give those shits credit beyond you.” Agron answered.

“Underestimating your opponent is a Roman trait Agron, do not fall prey to it.” Spartacus moved out off the tent and as Crixus and Agron followed, Karin rose from her seat in the corner to listen in.

“Cossinius and Furious come to the end off their days, with each passing sun, hundreds of slaves break bonds to join our cause.” Agron said.

“Agron is not wrong in this.” Karin chuckled as she noticed Agrons expression of bewilderment. “But soon we have the advantage of numbers.”

“Check prowess of those who have joined us and see them readied. I would strike again at nearest opportunity. Give further warning to the fools in Rome, seeking to grind us beneath heel.”

As Agron and Crixus left, Spartacus turned towards her with an unreadable look upon his face. She laughed at his expression, before turning to go search for her friends.

 

* * *

 

 

 

She laughed alongside Donar and the others, choosing to rest in his lap than the empty space where her bare feet had made acquaintance next to him, boots kicked to the side. Agron and Nasir were cosy in the corner, sharing a cup of wine while they conversed with Crixus and Naevia. They were discussing some off Agrons childhood memories. Much like the time Agron had followed his father hunting and a bear had scared him, so that he’d climbed a tree in fear only to have the bear climb after him.

“And so I had to jump from one tree to another close by and scale down, I lost my footing and fell, straight into mud and grime.” He said animatedly. “My mutter was so angry about coming home dirty, I had to take three baths before she allowed me inside.

 “Well told Agron.” Karin laughed, shifting in Donars lap and smiling widely up at him.

“Perhaps Donar would like to share a story from his childhood? Perhaps one that included getting caught in his own trap and dangling from a tree in the early hours of the morn.”

“You lazy fuck, you _left me there_ for hours.” Donar retorted as Karin eyed him, amusement filling her eyes.

“Nasir used to be useless at hunting.” She added. Nasir throwing a balled up piece of cloth at her in warning. “Father used to send me out with him because he couldn’t tell a deer track from his own footsteps.”

Agron nudged Nasir with a grin spread across his face, Nasir tucking his face shyly into the crook between Agrons neck and shoulder.

“Don’t embarrass your brother.” Donar scolded jokingly, laughing along with the others.

 

* * *

 

 

She crouched alongside Spartacus in ambush, watching Naevia dig up the roots of the plant she had knelt next to as the sound off pounding hooves and men spurring their horses approached.

As the men came into view, Naevia stood and the Roman soldiers circled her. “You there.” A soldier asked. “What is your purpose so near rebel encampment?” He dismounted and moved towards her, unsheathing his sword.

“Who else is with you?” He stopped a step in front of her, looking down at her questioningly. 

“Find fucking tongue.” He growled when she did not answer. “Who is with you?”

Naevia looked up at the soldier before replying sardonically. “Death.” She engaged the soldier, stabbing him with her sword, hidden beneath the cloth of her cloak. That was their cue, to move from where they were hidden beneath the undergrowth and attack. She moved alongside Spartacus with a spear, wielding it with a faint memory of use in her hands, easily thrusting it upwards into the chin of a soldier, killing him instantly as blood poured from the wound.

As they fought, their swords and spears clashing against each other, and the romans dying, one who hadn’t dismounted move to flee from the scene. Gannicus failing to stop him.

“We must follow him!” Crixus said.

“No a spear, quick.” Spartacus called and Crixus handed him a spear quickly. Bracing he threw it at the Roman, the spear finding it’s mark true as it knocked the soldier off his horse.

Gannicus laughed, arms raised. “I stand equal with sword,” He said to Spartacus. “Yet you have me by fucking spear.”

“Spartacus, this one carried a message.” Naevia stood and brought the scroll over to Spartacus, the others eager to find what the Romans had been planning.

“What does it say?” 

 

 

* * *

 

“Ten thousand men?” Agron said in disbelief, walking into the tent.

“Lead by Marcus Crassus himself. Cossinius and Furious will see their numbers swell stripping advantage.

They argued. There were not enough numbers to fight, were they to put themselves between Cossinius and Crassus. They had to strike Cossinius and Furious, now, to prevent advantage from tipping.

“We have inflicted nagging wound. Yet for months we have failed to shatter the resolve of their men.” Crixus said.

“Maybe the heads of their commanders carried before us would so sway them.”

“Trophies proven difficult to win.” 

On field of battle yes, by what is written here, message is not directed to where their troops lie, speak that hope with words find them safe within the villa.” Spartacus read the scroll of parchment.

“They have gone to ground.” Agron commented.

“Where is this villa?”

“It does not say”

“Then we return to beginning.”

Karin tuned out for the moment, as the checked the map for the location off the villas.

“Gannicus, Crixus, I would have you by my side.” Spartacus said, stepping around the table. Agron face twisted in annoyance.

“I am to stand idle with arm up fucking arse?” Agron asked.

“I want you too lead in my absence, gather every man and women who can hold a weapon.” Spartacus ordered.

“Towards what purpose?”

“One important for victory.” 

“What if, we sent a spy into Crassus’ camp?”Karin asked, noticing both Spartacus and Agron’s slight jump as she spoke.

“I forgot you were there.” Spartacus breathed.

“Surely one or two people would go unnoticed by the guards? Especially if they had Roman armour?”

“Karin. I know you wish to help, but-”

Agron shook his head with an enigmatic smile.

“But I’m not a child, I definitely can look after myself and they won’t notice whether I’m someone with the intent I carry. I can do it Spartacus.”

Spartacus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You do realize I cannot send you with Donar if you go.”

“I understand that.” 

“Karin, I’m serious-”

“So am I, please, just consider what I am saying.” She pleaded. 

Spartacus nodded. “I will think about it, that does not mean you can go.”

 


	2. We Got Our Own Lives To Lose

 

“Where are Spartacus and Agron?” Karin asked, coming back from her wander around the city walls, she’d taken to scaling them of late, after the siege for the city, spying, following people, keeping watch.

 

Nasir, who stood training one of the more recent slaves, paused, commanding the slave to take rest for a moment as he turned to answer her. “They have gone to see Attius for more steel.”

 

Karin shuddered, before turning to scale another wall and walk upon it, she liked walking a top the roofs of the buildings in Sinuessa, as her streets were easy to navigate from higher ground.

 

“I thought Spartacus had forbidden you from climbing?” Nasir commented as she pulled herself into the roof.

 

“If he wishes me to cease motion, he will have to bring me down himself.” She looked down at him eyebrows raised, before moving swiftly towards Attius’ forge. Information was being kept from her as it seemed, Donar would not tell her anything since they’d taken the city, the consequence, she had not returned to their bed. She avoided him as well, until Spartacus had tasked her to see to the Roman prisoners, then she avoided him as much as he could, but he’d always asked to break words.

 

She heard Spartacus voice, muffled by the sounds of the forge under her feet as she moved around on the walls, as there was no roof to stay steady on.

 

“Swords, bore from shackles.” She listened intently. “Your hands stand miracle Attius.” She snorted, slowly lowering herself onto her stomach so that she could listen closely without bending over.

 

“Then perhaps you can bless them with additional coin, and reward for such-.” Karin almost burst out in laughter, missing the last few words spoken by Attius, trying to pull herself to look over into the forge at their conversation, easier to read their lips than listen with the noise from the forge interfering.

 

“Knowing effort serves towards higher purpose is reward enough?” Spartacus asked, chuckling.

 

“You chew on fresh bark and only to swallow stale shit.” Gannicus laughed, clapping Attius on the shoulder. 

 

“Suck cock you long haired woman!” Attius shouted back. She swung her head back up as Gannicus walked out. He gazed up at the top of the walls, meeting her eyes, smirking, eyebrows raised. She rolled her eyes, shooing him away, bringing a finger to her lips.

 

“Aid Gannicus in delivery of latest offering to Crixus.” She heard Spartacus say as she swung back down to look into the forge again. “Should you linger within our city, we shall discuss terms of future benefit.” Spartacus moved to leave and she slipped forward as she attempted to pull herself up. 

 

“I do not trust that little shit!” Agron said as she scrambled before falling slightly more off the wall, hanging awkwardly behind them, an embarrassing yelp escaping her throat.

 

Agron and Spartacus turned, looking down at her as she smiled sheepishly from her awkward position over the doorway.

 

Spartacus frowned. “Karin!” He scolded, “Agron! Help me get her off the wall.” He gripped her arm tightly once she was on her feet. “I told you! No climbing, no spying, no more, if you fall?” He looked at her angrily, dragging her to a quiet corner in the streets away from prying eyes.

 

“Apologies.” She winced when he pulled on her arm sharply. “Apologies, please. Spartacus?”

 

He placed both hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. “Do you _want_ to be injured by mistake?” He asked, expression conveying his worry. “You might have broken arm or leg, maybe _neck_!”

 

She shrunk back, away from his disapproving glare. His face softened, looking at Karins scared expression. “I only worry for your safety.” He pushed her hair out of her face. She nodded hesitantly. “No more. Promise?” He tucked her hair behind her ear. 

 

“I promise...” She pulled away, before scaling back up a wall, Spartacus glaring after her in annoyance. 

 

“Get down!” He shouted up at her.

 

“You have to bring me down yourself!” She shouted back at him, before taking off, breaking out into a sprint over the most stable looking rooftops.

 

*****

 

 

Donar rushed back to the rebels, panting as he came to Spartacus’ side. He waited for Spartacus to give him all their attention.

 

“Karin fell from roof!” He panted, looking at the rebel leaders in anguish. He watched Spartacus; expression grow from angry to anxious as he moved to run from where they stood. He rushed after them, Agron and Spartacus weaving their way through the crowds with him. When they arrived at the scene, they saw Karin, Nemetes and Lugo by her side, looking like they were trying to see whether she’d broken any bones. She shivered when they touched her wrist, glaring at Nemetes and Lugo, her teeth clenched as Lugo pressed slightly on her wrist. Her foot lashed out at empty air, Nemetes clearing out of the way at the last minute before it connected with any part of his body.

 

Spartacus knelt next to her, looking down at her. He held her wrist gingerly in his hands, biting his lip when Karin winced. 

 

“Nothing too serious.” He murmured, before gently helping her up. “I suppose you understand why I did not want you to walk on roofs?” 

 

“Apologies, I only wanted to keep watch and it is easier to do so from the higher ground.” She told him. He shook his head before chuckling. 

 

“You’ve only need to bind your wrist. It will heal soon enough.” He smiled, looking down at her. “Go to the villa and aid Nasir with training the recruits, before, I would have you speak to Donar.” He moved, Donar coming into view.

 

She nodded, looking at Donar apologetically. “Apologies for past days, I was a fool.” She whispered. The others took this as a sign to take their leave, allowing the couple to talk. Both of them walking slowly through the streets, no words passing between them.

 

He gingerly took her hand, holding her hand gently, walking hand in hand towards Spartacus’ villa. 

 

“Will you return to our bed?” He asked softly.

 

“Will you keep no more secrets between us?” She retorted, not meaning to cause guilt to well in Donars chest.

 

He looked down at his boots uncertainly. “Karin, I do not keep anything from you, unless it’s for your own safety.” He caressed her face gently. “ _Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich sehr.”_ She raised her eyebrows in confusion. She needed to learn his native tongue, at least so she could understand what he was telling her, “ _Vertrauen sie mir, bitte_?

 

“I-” She began. “I will return, to our bed, when, when I believe I can lay by your side.” She mumbled. 

 

Donar did not fault her, looking at her with understanding eyes. All he’d done since they’d taken the city, since Glabers death, was hide his thoughts and intentions from her. He was wary though, she slept in Spartacus’ chambers since they’d fought, or slept by his side. He kept a close eye on other rebels in the camp whose eyes tend to wander towards her. 

 

Although she was attached to Spartacus’ side. If one didn’t know better she would have said she was following him around like a love sick, absolutely smitten, puppy. She was attached to him, that was obvious enough, she was also attached to both Agron and Crixus.  Like one big happy family, she said once.

*****

 

She needed to remind herself why she was spying on Spartacus. That Roman woman was not to be believed. Why trust any Roman? 

 

“I sought only to provide comfort.” Spartacus told her. Karin rolled her eyes before leaving.  She did not need to see anymore. 

*****

 

 

“Tell me why you’re even drinking?” Spartacus asked, stopping her from moving past him.

 

She rolled her eyes before handing her drink to him. He nodded, passing it on to a rebel walking past.

 

“Must you do that?” She retorted, eyes following the wine.

 

“Yes.” She rolled her eyes at the simple answer before nodding and joining him.

 

“You brother seems to be making acquaintance with one of Heracleos’ men. Agron is out off sight at this very moment.” He nodded towards Nasir and a Cilician. She sighed. 

 

“Another fucking time!” She swore, before pulling away from Spartacus towards Nasir. 

 

“Nasir!” She called out, directing her brothers’ attention away from Castus. Although the pirates’ attention fell to her as well.

 

“And who are you?” He asked.

 

Nasir moved to glare at Castus.

 

“My name is not of your concern, my only concern is that you do not mistake my brothers kindness and friendship for much more.” She retorted sharply.

 

Castus stood back, arms raised in defense. “I did not mean to imply that I simply wanted to have your brother warm my bed.” He said in response. She let out a fake laugh.

 

“No. You did not, but I suggest you do not try to sway him into doing so.” She said, threat evident in her smile.

 

“I would not dare.” He said.

 

She pulled Nasir away from him when Castus moved to grasp Nasirs arm. She groaned as Agron came from behind them, placing hand against Castus, warning him. “Remove fucking hand.”

 

“He meant no harm.” Nasir defended as Karin watched, lips pressed with a slight frown.

 

“Apologies, I did not know you were, mired in shit east of the Rhine.” Castus said nonchalantly.

 

“Agron, cease fucking hackle!” Karin snapped, trying to defuse the situation, Agron laughed, unamused by Castus’ comment before punching him in the side of his face.

 

“Agron!” She shouted at him as he ran Castus into a table. That lead to Castus retaliating, starting a brawl among the men and women who were celebrating. She tried to interfere, ducking when Agron almost hit her instead of Castus. Nasir pulled her away, out of their reach as Agron fought dirty, kicking Castus between his legs before punching him repeatedly. Donar and Nemetes looked on, disappointed at Agron as Castus’ head snapped back on impact each time his fist came crashing down on his face.

 

“ ** _Agron_!** ” Spartacus shouted, interrupting the fight. “Fall from sight.” He commanded.

 

Agron turned to glare at Spartacus before delivering one last punch to Castus’ face and spitting on the ground next to him, before standing straighter and stalking away from the interrupted celebrations.

 

Karin stood by Spartacus’ side as Heracleo moved to take in the scene, another Cilician helping Castus up by the arm as the rebels watched on.

 

“Rivalry has struck, so or not.” He declared.

 

“I would not have senseless quarrel put gap between us.” Spartacus answered Heracleo.

 

“Then see it filled with coin at appointed hour ... and we shall test the sureness of our footing.” He finished his drink and threw the cup onto the floor before turning and stalking away.

 

Karin let a small growl escape her as Spartacus looked down at her.

 

“Go find Donar, Nasir has gone to follow Agron. I would not have you around them much longer.” He pressed a kissed to her hairline before nudging her in the direction away from the celebration.


	3. Screaming In The Dark

Karin followed them out as Spartacus claimed all the coin Nemetes had taken from the remaining Romans in the city’s walls. Listening to Nemetes rave about his loyalty and how he had earned those coins fairly.

She rolled her eyes when Spartacus rebuked Nemetes and the other rebel had quietened down.

“Karin, you and Nasir should take place atop the wall.” Before she could protest Spartacus’ order, Nasir had spoken up to Agron, the German assuring her brother that he would returned shortly, safely and unharmed.

“No, Spartacus, I wish to come with you.” She protested, stepping forward.

“Karin.” The Thracian growled warningly. “I will not have you surrounded by Cilician pirates eager to set eyes on whichever women they please.”

“Yet you allow them so easily into our walls instead of meeting them outside the city? Spartacus I am not a child!” She answered easily and raised her chin.

Spartacus sighed and looked as if she had lost her mind. “You will stay here, and you will keep watch with Nasir, that is an order Karin, I expect you to follow it.”

He rolled his eyes and swore to the Gods to make his death painless as Karin glared in response before throwing her hands up in the air and walking back the way they came. Spartacus sighed again, glancing at Nasir confused as if to ask how he had survived looking after her. The other Syrian shrugged and shook his head. Spartacus nodded, before turning to the rest of the gathered rebels. “Do not open gate unless by my command.” He ordered.

The others nodded and Spartacus left with the other to Heracleo and his men.

 

* * *

 

“Attius.” Karin greeted, stepping into the forge where Attius was packing his coin and steel for his long journey ahead.

“Karin.” The blacksmith replied and he turned away from his belongings to face her.

“I would ask favour for weighted palm in reward.” She slid onto the cool workbench, watching the blacksmith.

“What aid do you have in mind child?” He walked around the island in the forge as she replied.

“I would ask you to tell me what Spartacus had asked recently, information to do with his plans.” He stopped in front of her.

“You would seek to spy on your commander?”

“I would seek to learn fucking secrets that Spartacus has hidden from me!” She growled angrily and kicked her feet against the wooden leg of the island.

“If he has kept them hidden from you, would you not believe he has reason for it.” He replied.

“He thinks me a child, as if I have not met the same fate of fighting in the arena.” She argued and he looked at her curiously.

“You fought in arena? Under what name?”

“Luccecia. Daughter Of Mars.” She answered.

“Fuck the Gods! You carry a strong name, does your commander know of your reputation?” She shook his head in response and he nodded.

“It would be better they did not know.” He advised.

“I understand... I have kept it from them, but before we had moved to this city, we engaged Praetor Varinious and he’d called me by the name.”

“And who knows now?”

“I do not know Attius.” He returned to packing his belongings and she slid of the bench top, clasping his shoulder. “I wish you luck on your journeys.” On her way out, she bumped into Naevia entering the forge.

“Karin?” She looked surprised, seeing her here. “Why were you speaking with Attius?”

“I was discussing the route for his journey with him.” She lied through her teeth. “He deserved the safest path in reward for aiding us.”

“He is a traitor secreting Romans away with him.” Naevia snarled and her eyes widened.

“Naevia no he is not!” She stalked into the forge and Karin sighed before running off to find Nemetes and the others.

* * *

 

Nasir was surprised to see her until he heard what she said. “Naevia has lost mind, she thinks Atticus a traitor of our cause! He is innocent, I cannot reason with her!” She yelled at him and he turned to Nemetes, nodding, telling him to go with her.

The German hesitated before following command.

~ 


	4. While We Just Play Our Part

They arrived too late, Naevia was bashing Atticus’ skull with a hammer, crying out like a raged animal as she delivered each blow.

“Naevia! Enough! He stands no fucking traitor to us!” If Karin was being honest to the gods, she would have admitted she was still slightly afraid of interfering with this fight. Naevia had ceased and had risen above Atticus breathing heavily. Nemetes pulled Naevia away from his body.

“Karin. Move to inform Nasir of incident. I shall speak with Naevia.” She nodded and moved towards the gates. She was still shaking when she had reached Saxa.

“Nemetes stands with Naevia.” She said softly. Nasir looked down on her with soft eyes from a top the wall.

 

* * *

 

 

Spartacus and the men that followed him had returned as dawn had come. The gate opened and Karin surprised Donar by falling into his arms as a greeting, burying her face in his chest, mumbling words of affection as the others reunited with curious questions.  

“I thought you lost from this world.” Karin looked up to see Agron and Nasir part from a kiss, the Germans hand still cupping her brothers cheek.

“I would not be so easily taken from you arms.” Agron replied cheekily. Smiling down at Nasir.

“I attempted to come to your aid, but Nemetes and his shits would not open gate.” Nemetes looked offended as Nasir glared at him.

“If gate had been breached, more would have fallen.” Spartacus interrupted, stepping between the pair and Nemetes.

“Those Roman who attempt to attack us in such small numbers led by a boy?” Gannicus mused, staring down at the body of a dead Roman Crixus had carried into the city.

“It holds no sense.” Crixus added.

The crowd surrounding them parted as Naevia approached. “Others inside walls too lay dead. Those we mistakenly name friend.”

“Atticus lays among the dead. Naevia confronted him as I was leaving the forge.” Karin added. Donar flinched and tightened his grip around her body, grateful to have her again in his arms once more as the sun rose above city walls shining down on them.

Gannicus frowned and set towards the forge, Karin shrugged out of Donars grip, fingers still intertwined as she pulled him along as she followed Gannicus towards the forges. The German followed without hesitation and Karin was soon leading him through the streets and away from the crowds.

 

* * *

 

 

Gannicus had cornered her outside of Spartacus’ villa as the sun had set beyond the walls of the city and horizon, eyes blazing against the light flicker from the fires behind her, backing her into the corner of an alleyway between the two stone buildings. The Celt had a sword strapped to his waist, his arms coming to either side of her shoulders, trapping her to an extent against the wall.

“What business did you have discussing Attius’ travels?” The Celt hummed, the sound making his chest vibrate as Karin shrugged before answering him.

“I was discussing the route for his journey with him, he was your friend, and an aid in taking the city, we were discussing safer routes to be easily passed.” 

“Naevia had answered that as well, yet she spoke of hearing no word of routes and travels when I had asked her about her confrontation with Attius.” Karin paled at these words, pressing back into the wall as Gannicus leaned closer to her. “I shall ask again, what business did you have, approaching Attius about his ‘travels’?”

“Gannicus, peace, I spoke nothing but of routes and safety.” She raised her hands in a motion of surrender. “That is all I had wished to speak of, and all I had done.”

Gannicus pulled away. “I know you seek to hide the truth, but would that be the safest option for you Karin.”

“It was nothing Gannicus, I seeked him out only to discuss his departure, and offered a hand weighed with extra coin, nothing other than that took place.” She said determined.

“And if I were to search Attius’ belongings I would find the the extra pouch of coins among them?” 

“I had gone to procure the pouch when I had run into Naevia, I had not brought it with me.”

“So that is a no.” Gannicus hummed. “Do not lie to me Karin, or the consequence would not be a pretty sight.”

Karin frowned before sighing. “I was asking him… if he knew…” She stopped, chewing her bottom lip hesitantly. “If he knew about any plans Spartacus has made regarding Crassus’ men. I meant no harm in asking such a questiong Gannicus.”

The champion sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“And you believed that not asking Spartacus himself would have been a more surer option would it not?” 

“He would tell me nothing! He still deems me a child! Deems me unworthy of his confidence, I seek only to help.”

Gannicus gripped her arm and began pulling her towards the inside of Spartacus’ villa, ignoring her struggled attempts to pull away. Other rebels moved out of their was as Gannicus pulled her up the steps into the Villa, calling Spartacus’ name. When the man in question came into sight, her pushed her forward, releasing her arm.

“Gannicus? What discovery warrants such attention at this time?”

“Karin spoke with Attius before his death, I believe that you should speak to her about such information she intended to inquire.” He spoke bitterly. Spartacus gave her a questioning glance before nodding and dismissing Gannicus.

“Come, we will speak more in my chambers, seeing as Gannicus has no doubt made a spectacle.”

Spartacus led her to his chambers, eyes trained on her expression as she fidgeted with the leather around her wrists.

“Can you tell me why Gannicus saw fit to bring you to me seeing as you spoke to Attius before his death?”

“I spoke to Attius before Naevia, I had offered weight in palm of coin in exchange for words. As I went to take said coin from my bed chambers, I had crossed path with Naevia, instead I had gone to warn Nemetes and the others of passing occurence.”

“And you had received such words that were worth weighted palm?”

“No I did not, we changed paths and spoke of other matters of unimportance. I believed the man still deserved coin to aid in his travels.”

“What did you ask then?”

“Only to learn of things that were kept from me, which I did not. I’m no longer a child Spartacus, I stopped being one the moment my fourteenth nameday came and passed, why do you still treat me as such, am I not now part of your cause, do I not promise to follow you? Am I not worthy of knowing such plans that even Donar knows that I do not?”

“You have not learned proper restraint when it comes to your passion Karin.” Spartacus said gently. “You move to swiftly a decision and what comes of it? The arrogance you hold when facing a greater opponent.”

“I have faced many an opponent Spartacus, why am I belittle while others are given praise? I only seek to help you! To help this cause.”

“You forget your place among this cause?”

“And what is that? Beneath you and the others like a slave would be? You think me incompetent and a fool? Have you not seen me fight? Are you forgetting that I am the only girl who carries the same brand across her wrist as your own. I suffered too at the hands of Romans, many I seek vengeance for but could not achieve with the choice removed from fucking hands, isn’t that what your cause has become, seeking vengeance against the man who stole your wife from you?”

“Cease tongue, and turn thoughts towards proper measure and cause. You are not a child Karin, I know this, but yet you move rashly, going behind my back to seek information from Attius? And with such weight upon palm that you have not given words on where you had gained such. You stand too blood thirsty, too eager for vengence.”

“As you once did, as your wife was taken from you, as Mira was taken from you, from all of us.”


End file.
